


No one ever said it would be this hard

by eemamminy



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Epilogue, F/F, Gen, Post-Betrayal, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eemamminy/pseuds/eemamminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her only love joins the Institute, Piper is left bitter and confused. Short drabble from Piper's perspective.</p>
<p>Spoilers for the Fallout 4 main storyline. Set in the post-game of the Institute route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one ever said it would be this hard

I should’ve known this is how it would end. No happy ending. I don’t think there are happy endings anymore, come to think of it. Only the insidious grip of the Institute clutching the people of the Commonwealth more and more each day.

I warned her. I did everything I could to tell her who they really were. What they did to people. She believed me at first, and we set out to save her son from those monsters. But how do you save someone when they _are_ the monster?

She hardly talked about him after they met. He wouldn’t let her bring me to him. Seemed like every time she came back from seeing him, she’d get a little more distant. Lose another glimmer of hope in her eyes.

Before she found him, we talked about being a family together. Me, Blue, Nat, and Shaun. Hell, she even gave me her husband’s old ring for god’s sake. We were still “us” when we were together, but she and him were also “us”. I guess they were “us” first, so maybe I never really had a say. Maybe I was just fooling myself.

I did meet him, once. A bitter old man cursing humanity because our Commonwealth wasn’t sterile and cold like his labs. It’s dirty and dangerous but that’s what makes it home. He calls himself a “Father” but he can’t even treat his creations with dignity or respect. He has no idea what a home really is.

I asked her why she did what she did. Why she destroyed the lives and the hopes of so many innocents just because _he_ willed it. Why she had to stomp out any hope the people here had of making a new future.

She said I wouldn’t understand.

Maybe you’re right, Blue. I wouldn’t understand. I can’t doom the Commonwealth just because I love someone who turned out to be bad.


End file.
